


Late

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mackin' on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel gratuitously making out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Eli, who wanted make out fic, and also Cain being overwhelmed with how hawt he finds Abel (AND WHO CAN BLAME HIM, REALLY)

Cain found him on his way back from the lab, exhausted and dragging his feet, ready to peel of his clothes and fall into bed. Cain caught him though, sidled up beside him from one of the lower levels and wrapped an arm around his waist; all sweaty and smelly and a mess.

"You need a shower," Abel muttered, blushing and slipping out from Cain's arm, smoothing his jacket down.

Cain snorted, looped an arm around Abel's neck instead and jerked him back against his side as they walked. Abel frowned but didn't try to get away again. They were close to the room anyway, and catching Cain in a good mood was rare enough—Abel didn't want to spoil it.

The lights flicked on when they entered; Abel's hand reaching out and tapping at the control panel. He had only barely touched it when Cain gripped his arm and started dragging him to the bathroom, his free hand pulling at his black suit, baring one tanned, sharp shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Abel asked, smiling just a little, letting Cain pull him forward then start to tug at his clothes.

"Thought you said I needed a shower," Cain said, stripping Abel's shirt over his head and running his hands down the front of his chest.

"You do," Abel said, shivering, "but I don't." He didn't stop Cain from stripping them both down to nothing though, didn't stop him from pulling Abel into the shower with him, pushing him under the spray while it was still cold.

"Ah, Cain!" Abel jumped away from the stream, elbowing Cain in the stomach by accident.

"Ow, fuck." Cain coughed, then chuckled, wrapped both arms around Abel and drew him in, pulling them together.

Abel resisted for a minute, suspicious of Cain's good attitude. "You're happy," he noted, trying not to sound too curious, unsure what to do with a Cain who wasn't angry and abrasive.

"Good day," Cain said, running a hand through Abel's hair, tipping his head back under the stream of water that had turned warm.

Abel didn't say anything for a moment; lost track of things when Cain rubbed at his head, warm water streaming over his face and neck.

"What, you aren't even going to ask me why?" Cain asked, gripping the back of Abel's neck and tilting his head up again.

Abel opened his eyes, reaching for the shampoo as Cain shunted him out of the stream of warm water so he could have his turn. Abel raised an eyebrow, rubbed the shampoo in his hair until the foam was sliding down his neck. "All right," he said, "why did you have a good day?"

Cain snagged the shampoo from him, smirking as he rubbed it into his own hair, giving Abel a look that he wasn't familiar with; different from his usual arrogance; more satisfaction than bravado. "Kicked ass in training," he said.

"Don't you always?" Abel slid in beside him, tipping his head beneath the water. Cain rubbed a hand through his hair again, clenching at the back once all the soap was gone, pulling Abel closer.

"Course I do," he said, sounding pleased, like he was happy Abel had noticed his importance. "Got to beat the shit out of that fucker Praxis though," he said.

Abel made to jerk away, but Cain kept a hand in his hair, keeping him in place.

"It's all right, princess," he said, looking more fond than annoyed. "He's fine." He ducked his head under the spray, curved over Abel and caged him in place, suds running out of Cain's hair and over Abel's chest. "Mostly," he added in Abel's ear.

"Not funny," Abel muttered, but Cain just laughed, rubbed a thumb over Abel's cheek and swayed forward.

Abel leaned away on instinct, caught off guard by how different this was; how different Cain was. Abel kept his eyes fixed on Cain, trying to decipher his expression, trying to figure out what exactly Cain expected of him.

"What?" Cain said, and his sharp glare was back. "I can fuck you but I can't kiss you?"

"I didn't say that," said Abel, watching the water sluice over Cain's neck; run past his collarbones and down his chest.

"Good." Then Cain leaned forward again, pulling Abel up and kissing him.

Abel wasn't expecting the kiss that he got; had already slanted his head to the side, prepared for Cain to grab him and kiss him rough like usual, but that didn't happen. Cain kissed him slow, cradling Abel's head in his hands, fingers sliding across his ears; through his hair. Then he pulled back again, leaning past Abel to turn off the water.

"Come on." He tugged Abel out of the shower, didn't even pause to towel himself dry, just smirked and kept yanking Abel toward the door when he tried to snag one of the ratty towels off the floor.

"Cain, you're getting water everywhere," Abel mumbled, slipping against the floor as Cain dragged into the main room.

"Don't care," Cain said, attempting to manhandle Abel onto the mattresses on the floor, trying to push him down.

"Cain, not on the bed," he said, "the sheets will get soaked."

Cain snorted, smirked, shoved Abel to the ground. "Abel, shut the fuck up."

Abel fell with a  _whuff_ of displaced air as he hit the bed, the water freezing on his skin and making him shiver. He made to get under the covers because he was going to soak through them anyway, but then there was Cain just on top of him, full length of his body running slick up Abel's until he reached his mouth, and Abel forgot about what he was going to do.

Cain kissed him just as slow as before; kissed him like they had all the time in the world to kiss, even when they both had to be up early tomorrow, when they'd both had long, hard days. Cain kissed him deep; tongue licking into Abel's mouth and then pulling back again to tease him with his lips, fingers sliding through Abel's wet hair.

He was still soaked, freezing, but with Cain on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, Abel could almost forget. When one of Cain's hands moved lower; sliding down Abel's arm, brushing against his waist, Abel broke away, pulled back from Cain's mouth, even when Cain sank his teeth into Abel's lower lip and tried to keep him in place.

"Do you want—" Abel started to ask, running his hands slick down Cain's arms, gripping at his biceps. They tightened under his hands; Cain flexing, showing off. Abel swallowed. "I can—" He started to turn over, but Cain kept him in place, pressing him down and boxing him in.

"No," he said. "Too tired, not tonight."

"I thought—"

"No," Cain said again, then they were kissing before Abel could say anything else, just as slow and soft as before; all lips and tongue and hot breath curling between them. Abel could feel Cain hardening against him, could feel it every time Cain shifted against him, hard cock still wet and slippery, running quick over Abel's thigh, brushing against his own.

Abel moaned, arched up into Cain; his mouth and touch and hard body, so hard himself that he could barely stand it, torn between wanting Cain to bend his knees back and fuck him hard or just stay there kissing forever. Then Cain tilted his head to the side, cold strands of wet hair brushing against Abel's face, hot tongue pushing into Abel's mouth and running smooth against his own, and Abel stopped thinking.

They didn't fuck. Abel didn't know how long they stayed there; panting and moaning against each other in the bed, only knew that when Cain finally pulled back, they were both almost dry, water burned off their hot skin. Cain looked down at him, rubbing his hands up and down Abel's thighs, his eyes bright and hair mussed; kinked and awkward from drying with Abel's hands clutched in it tight.

Cain flicked his tongue out, wetting his swollen, red lips. Abel did the same, couldn't help it with the way Cain was watching him, palms still rubbing hard up and down his thighs, getting so close to his cock without ever even brushing it.

"Cain—" he said, panting, not above begging.

Cain's eyes traced over Abel's body, tongue darting out to lick his lips again. "Fuck, you're hot," he said, eyes glassy, expression dazed.

His hand gripped Abel's cock without warning, just sitting back on his heels and watching as he jerked Abel slow; too slow, Abel already so close just by having Cain on top of him, kissing him for so long, needed Cain to do it fast and rough.

"Cain," he said again, voice caught somewhere between a whine and a moan.

"It's all right, princess," Cain said, hand still moving so torturously slow, thumb rolling light against the tip; small, teasing little circles around and around on every upstroke.

"Please," Abel said, canting his hips up into the touch. "Cain, please—"

"That's good," Cain said, eyes roving hard over Abel's body. "Yeah, that's good, baby." His hand didn't speed up though, his hold loosening until he was just barely dragging the tips of his fingers up and down Abel's cock.

"Cain, come on." Abel started to sit up, but Cain grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down.

He followed the motion, kept his hand on Abel's shoulder, leaning over him and whispering in his ear: "You're sexy when you beg for it."

Abel whined, squirmed, licked his lips in the instant before Cain's mouth descended on his again, just for a bare instant, just long enough for Abel to surge up, taste Cain's tongue when it entered his mouth. Then he pulled back again, kept his hand on Abel's shoulder to keep him in place, kept his other hand on Abel's cock still teasing.

_"Cain."_

Cain laughed, ducked down suddenly and then Abel's cock was in his mouth, sucked all the way down to the root, Cain humming around him, tipping his head back when he pulled off so the head rubbed hard over the top of his mouth.

Abel choked, tried to gasp but his throat was too tight. Cain sank down again, eyes flicking upward, catching Abel's gaze as he hummed again. Abel came, panting and gasping, pushing up into Cain's mouth and shaking, kept his eyes open so he could watch Cain's throat work as he swallowed, lips red and tight around the length of Abel's cock, glistening when he pulled off slow.

Abel panted, watched as Cain wrapped a hand around his own cock, watched Cain watch him as he got himself off, just looking down at Abel until he groaned and came into his hand. Then he collapsed forward, meeting Abel's frantic kiss with interest, threading his hands in Abel's hair and pulling him up. Abel sucked the taste of himself off Cain's tongue; put both hands on Cain's face to keep him still while he did so.

When Abel finally pulled back, he rubbed his lips and winced. "Sore," he muttered. He glanced at the clock and groaned. "It's late…I have to be at the lab in a few hours."

Cain sighed, flopped down beside Abel on the mattress, burrowing under the covers. Abel followed suit, trying to find a patch of fabric that wasn't damp, and failing. He ended up sprawled half on top of Cain, leg wedged between both of his, arm snug around Cain's chest. Cain snorted, but didn't push him away. He wrapped an arm around Abel's back, fingers trailing softly down the length of his arm. Abel only had one moment to think about how nice it was; everything warm and gentle and soft between them. Then he was drifting off, Cain's hand still trailing over his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> MAKE OUT FIC IS HARD, YO


End file.
